Hidden Desires by mandy52799
by Carlisle Uncovered Contest
Summary: Why did Carlisle really change Edward?


**Title: Hidden Desires**

 **Summary: Why did Carlisle really change Edward?**

 **Pairing: CarlislexEdward**

 **Rating: M**

 **Word count 849**

* * *

"Why did you change me Carlisle?"

"Beacuse your mother asked for my help..."

"You and I both know that's a lie. Tell me why you really did it! TELL ME!"

"Because I was so lonely, and you were so beautiful, and I just couldn't let you die!"

"So what, was I supposed to be some toy for you? Something for you to defile?"

"NO! I WANTED YOU TO BE SOMEBODY I COULD LOVE!"

"How am I supposed to love you, when you lied to me? When you kept lying to me? All this time, you had a talent. All this time you were hiding it from me! You have a fucking shield and I never knew!"

"I know, I should have told you. I thought you would pick up the thoughts in my mind. The depraved things I wanted to do with you, but you never did, and I just couldn't say it. So I kept it hidden."

"Not hidden enough!" Edward roared, as he waved my journal at me. "You had enough to say in here!"

"I'm sorry. I never meant for you to find out this way. I'm sorry Edward, I'm so sorry!"

"You let me walk this earth alone for almost 100 years. You made me think I was broken, because I couldn't find a mate. You made me feel like I was a sick pervert when you took a mate of your own. Only she isn't your mate, is she?"

"No, she isn't." I answered timidly.

"Why would you do this to me?" Running his hand through his auburn locks he looks at me with pleading eyes.

"I was scared...I am scared..." Approaching him cautiously, I reach out to run my hand down his face. "I just love you so much. I don't want to lose you."

"I'm your fucking mate! You can't get rid of me even if you wanted to. It's why I always come back to you! Why I can't leave you! Why I fucking love you!" Suddenly he's in front on me, his lips attached to mine and its heaven. Its everything I've wanted for so long, and it isn't enough. I need everything from him. I feel his need for me as well.

In a blink of an eye my clothes are tattered scraps upon the floor. I look into his gorgeous amber eyes and see the love there that I always wanted to see, but was too afraid to ask for. I press my lips to his and reach down to fondle his rock hard member. It pulses for me. I feel his need. He sheds his own clothes slowly, and I enjoy every second of the sweet torture, before kneeling in front of him and apologizing for all the years of pain with gentle kisses and sucks to his glorious cock.

"I've never considered sex like this. How are we going to do this Carlisle? Are you supposed to pound into me since you are my sire, or do I get the pleasure of your puckered hole?"

"Why does it have to be one or the other? We have eternity to sample both? Turn around." He turns so his chiseled ass is level with my lips. Gently I bury my nose beneath his cheeks and slowly start to tongue is sweet asshole, letting my venom run down his crack. Slowly I insert my middle finger into his pucker hole as he moans out. As he relaxes, I'm able to get two, and then three inside.

"Please let me have you first. I've dreamed about this for so long."

"Yes. Yes, please..." Edward gets down on all fours before me. His glorious balls hanging like a pendulum. His cock pointed towards his delicious mouth. I will have to try it out later, but for now, I need to be inside of him. I run my hands up his supple cheeks, squeezing and kneading the flesh. The head of my cock rubs up and down his crack, and he moans at my teasing. The venom serves as lube as I slowly ease my way inside of him. It takes some work, but its so worth it in the end, to finally join with me mate. It is intense. It is heaven. This is what I was created for. I will never again deny my love for my Edward.

He is glorious in his pleasure as he rides my cock with abandon. Why did I deny myself this for so long. Why did I deny him this? He deserves so much more than me. I watched him confused, thinking his singer was his mate, when all this time I knew it was me. We were made for each other. But he knows now. He knows my heart and soul, and now he knows my cock thrusting inside of him, marking him as mine! I coat his insides with my venomous seed. I need him to mark me as him. As I withdraw from him, I make my needs known.

"Please Edward, please make me yours. I need you to mark me."


End file.
